


Flash Fics From Discord

by SilverMermaid247



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Dead Body, Suicide mention, harm to a child, spousal homicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMermaid247/pseuds/SilverMermaid247
Summary: Quick snippet stories from flash prompts on discord
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Martin Whitly, Paul Lazar | John Watkins & Ainsley Whitly
Kudos: 4





	1. Nick

Mr. Boots was mad. She had seen people mad before, but Mr. Boots and her mother were the only ones who were scary when they got mad. He kneeled down to her level..   
“Give me your wrist,” he growled and Ainsley started to raise her arm, but hesitated. He grabbed it. His grip was so sharp she thought it might break like a twig.  
“How many people did you try to tell about our little games,” he asked,  
“Just mom, Malcolm, and Mr. Arroyo,” she responded.  
“Three people, you betrayed my trust and disrespected my orders, three times,” he said and took out his pocket knife. Ainsley was scared and started screaming and trying to pull away. Mr. Boots grabbed her and pinned her in his lap, hand over her mouth.  
“Three cuts,” he said, digging the knife into her wrist.


	2. Jagged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on whoever figured out Martin started the quartet around Ainsley's birth

Martin traced his fingers along the jagged edges of the marble table. He stared out at the crowd. He still didn’t understand why Jessica had to invite so many people to the shower. They could afford anything Ainsley could need or want, and it’s not like she liked anyone here. He supposed it might be something similar to the feeling of pride and satisfaction he gets when the medical community praises him. Just instead of perfecting techniques that saved lives, Jessica threw nice parties and talked perfectly with each and every guest. He admired that about her, how she could perfectly identify the traits of each individual and adjust her persona accordingly. Never slipping, never faltering, she glided from conversation to conversation with the grace of a ballerina. Martin couldn’t help but stare in awe. 

He could do something similar when pressed to, but Jessica had no problem with him staying away from the crowd with Malcolm and Ainsley during the shower. She had said it makes the family look good if one of them were with the kids at all times. Martin picked up his new baby girl. Held her close. She had such a previous smile. Just as big and wide as his own. He couldn’t wait to see it grow, see the shining teeth she’d surely have. But he also wished he could freeze time, stop it right now while she grinned at him, so he’d never have to watch it fade. The world was filled with terrible people who would destroy that smile. And the thought of that pained him. 

Pain. It was an interesting concept. Emotional pain, physical pain. Both were interesting. Something to be studied, observed. He wondered if he could replicate his own potential pain. If he could cause pain that would be equal to the pain of losing a child. Or just the most amount of physical pain possible. He was brought back to reality by the wailing of his daughter. Something had startled his poor baby girl. 

Alexis Scott, fifth wife of Harold Scott, stepmother of James and Jane Scott. Currently shouting at the aforementioned stepdaughter. The poor thing had bumped into his son sending them both toppling over. Malcolm hadn’t minded, but Alexis was livid. Jessica had walked over and Alexis apologized profusely. Jessica insisted it was fine, and Martin invited her to sit. She was excited. New to high society and excited to talk with not only  the  Dr. Martin Whitly, but someone with a similar background to her own. 

Harold Scott had four wives before her. Each incredibly attractive and much more attractive than him. Each had been driven away or divorced based on Harold’s growing paranoia of infidelity. Wife number three had apparently been abandoned at some bar when his suspicion was raised. Wife number two had actually strayed, and had been found drowned in the bathroom. The world’s least plausible suicide. When his wife left Martin’s side and Jessica took her place, resting her feet from the constant walking in heels. Martin gave her a story to entertain her audience, of Alexis and poor Harold’s chauffeur. 

He sat back and waited. Smiling down at his beaming baby girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually post this one on discord, I didn't have the story until after the flash fics ended.


	3. “Oh No You Don’t”

Setting boundaries was important in any relationship. That’s what Ainsley told herself as she entered her father’s cell. He was looking better than the last time she saw him. The color had returned to his skin and the lack of tubes and wires connected to him definitely helped. 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s good to see you again, I don’t believe we’ve been in touch since your interview,” he said, 

“I saw you at the hospital,” she said 

“Well, memories of that time are a bit cloudy, I was on a lot of painkillers,” he responded. Ainsley tried to ignore the fact he probably remembered seeing Malcolm, the child who could wake him up. 

“We also talked on the air,” she stated,

“Well that doesn’t really count, that was on the air, hardly a personal conversation,” he replied. 

“That’s what I came to talk to you about, you can’t just call into my work like that,” she said, 

“By the looks of it, I can,” he replied, smirking. 

“Well you shouldn’t,” she replied, 

“Why not?” he asked, 

“Because it’s embarrassing,” she answered, 

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed of your old man,” he replied. 

“Look I haven’t asked much of you,” she stated, 

“Oh no you don’t. You don’t get to play that card twice, I did the interview for you,” he responded. 

“That was hardly a big deal,” she said, 

“It was to me. Giving up control like that, to the media and the public, terrified me. But I trusted you. I trusted that my daughter, my baby girl, would be unbiased and present the truth, without trying to distort things and exploit me to scare people,” he said. Ainsley looked at her feet. Shame filled her as she thought back to the outburst she provoked from him. She shook the thought away, but the seed was planted. 

“Look. If we are going to have a relationship, there needs to be boundaries,” she said 

“You want to have a relationship with me,” Martin clarified, smiling warmly. 


	4. "Let's Begin"

Mr. Boots was really happy, he was positively bursting with excitement. And as a result, so was Ainsley. He had told her that he had special plans for her tonight. Something new. He walked her down into the back of the basement and up to . Ainsley was shocked to see a lady on the table. She was pretty. She had beautiful black locks and a slender frame. She reminded Ainsley of the older ballet dancers. You could even see her ribs. Her eyes were dark, and her skin was grey. 

“She looks a little sick,” Ainsley said 

“She’s dead, little lamb” he responded. 

“Oh… Why is she here?” Ainsley asked, 

“So you can examine her, work with her body, adjust to the experience, learn to enjoy the experience” he responded, “It’s important for your training,” he said 

“To help people and serve God,” Ainsley parroted.

“Yes, now let’s begin,” he said, taking out one of dad’s doctor knives and handing it to her. 


End file.
